


At the End of the Day

by Clints13Arrow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Grey Warden Stamina, M/M, Mages, Tags Are Hard, manifesto writing is hard, tired anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manifesto writing is hard work, so is running a clinic and hiding from the Templars. But when Anders arrives home, all the stress washes away when he sees Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone a while back, and hey. Might as well post it.

Anders was exhausted from another day at the clinic. His back ached and most of his muscles felt stiff. He had to drag himself up the stairs to Hawke's estate only to notice everyone in the estate was asleep already. Walking up the stairs to Hawke's bedroom, Anders wondered why there were so many blasted stairs. Once on top he noticed Hawke's door slightly ajar for him to enter. Pushing the door softly, Anders felt the warmth of the room from its still burning fire. He stepped inside and saw the figure of naked Hawke nestled between the sheets with an arm outstretched towards Anders' side of the bed. This caused Anders to smile, especially when he saw the brown tabby sleeping comfortably beside his lover.  
Anders undressed and set his clothes to the side. He was too tired to fold them and put them elsewhere.

Completely undressed he settled on to the bed waking up the cat in the progress. The cat simply stared wondering who had bothered his sleep but noticed it was just his master back from work. The cat stretched out his paws and purred softly when Anders petted him.

"Thank you for protecting him while I was away, Ser Whiskers"

The cat meowed and stretched out his body before jumping off of the bed and snuggling into Anders discarded clothes. Anders scowled knowing that his clothes would be ridden with cat hair later. But the movement beside him distracted his attention. 

Turning his head to the side, Anders saw Hawke now slightly awake. His eyes were half open from sleep, but he wore a soft smile.

"Was it rough today," he asked reaching closer and snuggling up to Anders' body.

Anders felt himself relax and placed a kiss to Hawke's lips. 

"A bit, but I forgot the time, since I spent the rest of the day fixing my manifesto."

Hawke just rested his head by Anders' neck and hummed in understanding before softly kissing underneath Anders' jaw. Anders smiled and shivered slightly, it was a soft spot, and only the sassy rogue besides him knew about it.

"So are you tired," Hawke asked kissing up to his ear.

"For you love, never," Anders grinned pulling Hawke's face up to his only to kiss him better and let their bodies interlock. After all a grey warden had excellent stamina.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
